Unseen Scenes
by HometownSciFi
Summary: What happens off-screen? How did Ruby's family react to her getting into Beacon two years early? What else did Ruby's "Best Day Ever" events involve? What happened in the first few hours after the Fall of Beacon? How much did Blake tell her parents about her life at Beacon? These questions and more to be explored in a series of one-shots.
1. Accepted into Beacon (Vol1 Ch1)

**Author's Note:** Since I did not have time this week to post something for my other story and I had a few of these nearly finished on my computer, I decided it might be a good time to post one.

This is just an experiment for filling in gaps between scenes. Some of these scenes may involve fan theories and other may verge on novelization. If you have any scenes you would like to see, I am open to suggestions. However, I doubt I will update this very often since my other story will usually take priority if I am not too busy.

Thanks for reading.

(Obvious disclaimer: RWBY universe and characters belong to Rooster Teeth)

 **()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Unseen Scenes:  
Accepted into Beacon  
**Takes place during Vol.1 Ch.1

Yang paced up and down the police station hall. Ruby was only in the dust shop 20 minutes while Yang collected the papers their father needed from his office at Signal. 20 minutes? How had Ruby gotten in trouble in 20 minutes?

When Yang left the shop, Ruby was happily settled in the corner reading weapons magazines. When Yang tried to return, she found the area cordoned off by a flock of police officers. At first, she had panicked, worried about her baby sister's safety, but one of the officers assured her Ruby was safe at the nearest police station.

That was an hour ago. So much for the quick trip to collect her dad's forgotten papers with her little sis tagging along.

The interview room door opened. _Finally._ A stern woman exited. Since Yang did not recognize her, she quickly shifted her attention to the man stepping into the hall behind her. Professor Ozpin!

Yang gaped as the renowned huntsman gave her a polite nod before walking on down the hall. What was he doing here? Before she could wonder further, Ruby flew out of the interview room, threw her arms around Yang in a massive hug, and shouted, "He says I can start early!"

"Wait, What? Who? Are you okay? What happened?" asked Yang, pushing her sister back at arm's length and looking her up and down to make sure she was not hurt by whatever disaster had befallen the quaint little dust shop. She was bewildered by her sister's excitement in what might otherwise have been a grave situation. Actually, that should not surprise her. Ruby was always excited.

"I'm fine. Professor Ozpin. He says I'm good enough to start early at Beacon. You see there were these guys, and they were trying to rob the dust shop, and well, they were trying to rob me too, but I didn't let them, and I didn't let them rob the shop either 'cause, you know…robbery, bad. But there were these security cameras that caught the whole thing, and Professor Ozpin saw it, and he was impressed, and he said I can start at Beacon early if I want, like this year even, like we can go to Beacon together. Isn't that awesome?!"

Ruby's explanation came out fast all in one breath. It took Yang a few seconds to process the rush of words flying at her. As their meaning started to dawn on her, a small smile spread across her face. "You're serious?! Ruby, that's wonderful."

Ruby jumped up and down excitedly. "I can't wait to tell Dad."

 **()()()()()()()()()()**

"Early?" Tai frowned down at his younger daughter as she finished repeating her haphazard explanation once again. She was so excited, and he hated that his concerns might drown out the look of joy on his daughter's face. "Ruby, are you sure you're ready."

"Professor Ozpin thinks I am."

"You're a great fighter and all, but you'll still be two years younger than anyone else in your class."

"I…I'll be fine." There was less certainty in Ruby's voice this time. In her excitement, she had not considered the implications of being the youngest student at Beacon.

"Of course you will." Yang was quick to reassure her. "We'll show the world what us sisters can do!"

"Yeah!" Ruby's confidence glowed again with her sister's reassurance, and the two began talking happily about what life at Beacon might be like, speculating about whether or not they would be on the same team.

Tai tried to hide the pained look that flickered across his face at the thought of the pair of siblings on his own team. Qrow and Raven, by Tai's standards, were not conventionally sane. Ruby and Yang would do better. With enough sanity and luck, they would not have to experience a team implosion the way he did.

He caught a snatch of Ruby's conversation saying something about being amazed that Ozpin let her into Beacon so early. The significance of that thought slowly dawned on Tai as his daughters' conversation raced on. He felt a hint of fear. Watching Ruby's silver eyes glimmer with excitement, he realized in that moment exactly why Ozpin offered Ruby a chance to start Beacon early.

In the few brief conversations he had with Qrow over the last few months, Tai could tell something was worrying his drunkard of a brother-in-law. Even without knowing the details of Qrow's missions for Ozpin, the recent frequency of those missions and Qrow's increased moodiness on his returns gave Tai cause to worry. What if their world's precious _"Time of Peace"_ was not as stable as most people wanted to believe? And if peace began to crumble, having a silver-eyed warrior trained and ready would be extremely valuable.

Tai tried not to let his internal scowl of frustration show in his face. Ozpin should have talked to him first before telling Ruby that she could go to Beacon early. He was her father. It should be his decision.

He knew that was not entirely fair. Ozpin thought of the world's safety first. But Tai just wanted to protect his little girl from the destiny that came with those shining eyes, the destiny that had both blessed and cursed her mother. If peace really was crumbling…no. He shook his head to clear the thought of what his girls might have to face if things went that far. They would not, could not, go that far.

Before the girls went up to bed, Yang gave him a good night hug and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll look out for her."

Tai smiled down at her. "I know you will."

He just hoped that would be enough.

 **()()()()()()()()()()**

Qrow wandered into Ozpin's Office. "Well?"

Ozpin turned away from the clock window. "It's done. Miss Rose will be attending Beacon this semester."

Qrow pulled out his flask and took a long drink, giving himself time to think. "Tai won't be happy."

"It's for the greater good. He will understand."

"I doubt that. Personally, I think she needs all the training she can get. She's good. But if she's going to stay safe, she needs to be better, to keep learning all she can. Our enemies aren't going to pull any punches. If it comes down to it, we may be relying on out little silver-eyed warrior."

Ozpin nodded sadly. "But for all her talent, she's still barely 15-years-old."

Qrow looked down at his flask and simply starred at it. "Believe me, I know."


	2. Your Favorite Fairytale (Vol4 Ch7-8)

**Unseen Scenes:** **  
Your Favorite Fairytale  
** Takes place in Vol.4 between Ch.7 & 8

Jaune watched the breathtaking fight unfold with a mixture of horror and fascination. He had not recognized the older huntsman until he told Tyrian to "leave my niece alone," and then Jaune realized this grey-harried man was the one who had carried an unconscious Ruby into Vale's overflowing hospital on the night Beacon fell.

The combatants now moved at an almost uncomprehendable speed. As her uncle's aura began to flicker, Ruby dived into the fray. Jaune moved to help, but Ren held him back. Although the two worked well together, Ruby's uncle shouted at her to "Get Back!"

She refused, and the fight continued. A precariously balanced timber from one of Oniyuri's numerous incomplete structures came toppling toward Ruby. Her uncle dived to her rescue, slicing the timber in half and causing it to topple away before it struck her. But a moment's inattention to the fight had its costs. Tyrian's tail sliced a thin gash across the huntsman's side.

But the lunatic's gloating victory morphed into a howling scream of agony as Ruby lowered her scythe and sliced off the end of his tail. He lurched, swearing and muttering to himself. Jaune, Ren, and Nora quickly moved into position, guarding Ruby and her wounded uncle. The lunatic scurried off.

Moments later, the team surrounded the wounded huntsman, barraging him with questions. He dismisses concerns about his injury and caught his breath while their list of questions wound down. After a moment's silence, Ruby simplified all their questions into one. "Uncle Qrow, what's going on?"

"What's your favorite fairytale?"

"What?" Ruby's simple response summed up the bewilderment Team RNJR shared at the random question.

Qrow laughed and then winced at the pain of his wound. "Just something Ozpin used to say. Let's get out of this ruin, set up camp, and then I'll tell you what I can."

As the others began helping the wounded man up, Jaune just stared. Ruby had called the man _Qrow_. Jaune immediately flashed back to _that night_ and the last thing he heard Ozpin say. _"Find Ironwood, Glynda, Qrow. Bring them here right away. The tower must not fall."_

The final name on that list had never meant anything to him. It did now. After all these months, he was finally facing someone who could explain what happened in that sinister vault beneath Beacon.

Determined not to be useless, Jaune rushed to help Ruby with Qrow so that Ren and Nora could run ahead to set up camp. Qrow seemed fit enough to walk on his own, but Ruby and Jaune accompanied him on either side just in case he stumbled.

As they walked, Jaune pondered the strangeness of it all. They were headed to Haven because Ruby's uncle believed that school held a clue to understanding the attack on Beacon, but now Jaune thought of it, he could not remember her ever mentioning her uncle's name. His immediate instinct to interrogate the man halted as soon as he saw Ruby's concern. Whatever tantalizing answers this man might have, Jaune still had to respect that Qrow was his friend's uncle. How had he never realized that before?

He tried to tell himself that for the moment Qrow's connection to _that night_ did not matter, because helping the wounded huntsman should be his only priority. But long-suppressed emotions mixed with his own frustration at having taken so long to make the connection, and as he lost himself in memories of _that night_ , he found it hard not to blame this mysterious wounded man who had played a part in it all.

They arrived at the campsite just as Nora finished dragging in the last of four fallen logs. She kicked it into place so that the logs could act as benches around the fire Ren was building.

Qrow sat heavily on one of the logs, and Ruby helped him bandage his wound. Jaune broke out their food supplies. As the five of them ate in silence under the setting sun, they waited for Qrow to offer his promised explanation, but the skilled huntsman seemed he was still regaining his strength. As frustrating as the wait seemed, the team waited patiently. Even the usually excitable Nora was silent.

Finally, after taking a swig from his ever-present flask, Qrow spoke. "So, where do I start? You kids know the Story of the Seasons, right?"

"Of course." Ruby wondered where this was going and hoping her uncle was not becoming delirious. "But what does that have to do with…"

"It's all true." Qrow interrupted.

"What's all true?" Jaune asked, desperately searching each word for answers.

"The Story of the Seasons. I just said that. Pay attention. Those four maidens with unimaginable powers really do exist."

"Excuse me?" Nora's usually bubbly energy seemed transformed into aggressive incredulity. "I don't know mister, but you sure that wound isn't infected or something? Cause you're soundin' kinda crazy?"

Coming from Nora, that was practically a professional opinion. Qrow chuckled and winced at the pain from his wound. "Oh, I don't mean all the frilly stuff in that story is true. Personally, I always thought those girls showing up one at a time exactly when they were needed seemed kinda planed. But my ideas on that don't matter. What matters is the end result of that fluffy kid's story is actually true."

"Meaning?" Ruby's hesitant response showed her uncertainty about where this odd explanation might lead.

"Four girls that wield more power than practically anyone on Remnant. Been around for thousands of years. One dies…" Qrow chose this exact moment to take another drink, leaving that sentence hanging for far too long. "…and the last young lady she thought of inherits the power. Unless there isn't one. Then things get really messed up."

"But isn't that story just a metaphor for valuing what every season had to offer?" Ren did not show his bewilderment like his other three teammates, but his question demonstrated that he shared their struggle to make sense of the explanation from this drunkard who had just saved them from a cackling madman.

Qrow waved the hand with his flask as if to brush away Ren's objections. "Oh you can be as metaphorical about it as you want as long as you realize it's real as well. You four should know that better than anyone after what happened at Beacon."

Jaune remained silent during most of the discussion as he tried to piece things together. As horrifying as Qrow's explanation was, it made sense. Ozpin mentioned Qrow assuming Pyrrah would recognize the name. Qrow clearly had ties to whatever happened in the vault under Beacon on _that night_. And for the first time, Jaune began to have an inkling of understanding concerning what he had witnessed. And of what Pyrrah might have been dealing with. She had been so upset the day before the nightmare began. The last day. It was almost as if she knew what was coming. His mind drifted to the woman who interrupted them in the vault. The woman who destroyed so much. The woman who, in the end, had…had…

Jaune pressed his eyes shut in an attempt to prevent the painful thought from returning, but as he did so, Ruby seemed to speak his thoughts with a single bitter word. "Cinder."

Qrow nodded. "Yeah. From what we know, Cinder was recruited to steal the fall maiden's powers. She might think of herself as something _special_ , but she's nothing more than a useful weapon, a pawn in Salem's game. Salem, by the way, is who that loony-bin back there called his queen. It's her popular nickname among her little cult of followers."

"And she's the one who planned the attack on Beacon?" Jaune finally found his voice.

"Yeah. She plans to use the maidens for her own purposes. And that's why the maidens play such an important part in the fight we're facing. If you're going to be part of this, it's important you understand the forces we're facing." He paused to give each of them a deadly serious look. "So, in the spirit of understanding, any questions?"

Circuits chirped in the early evening. Team RNJR remained silent as Qrow took another drink. Apparently he got tired of waiting. "Really, no questions?"

"Of course we have questions." Jaune snapped as he tried to gather his thought. "This is just a lot to take in."

"Sure. Of course."


	3. Forming the Team (Vol1 Ch8)

So, I actually wrote this small scene a few months ago and really thought I posted it. Until a couple weeks ago when I realized I didn't. Oops. Well, here it is now.

I don't know when I will be adding more scenes to this. I am working on a couple longer ones, but I have no idea when they will be done.

I hope you enjoy reading this and would love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading.

.

.

.

 **Unseen Scenes:  
** Forming the Team ** _  
_**Takes place during Vol.1 Ch.8

Blake looked at the number that had been texted to her scroll, her position in line. Teams would be formed any minute. Each student received a number by text. They were supposed to line up in order behind the auditorium stage. Then they would cross onto the stage in groups of four to receive their teem assignments.

Blake eagerly sought her place in line. Whoever was near her in line might be on her team. Yang would be there for sure. Although a bit more flamboyant than Blake would have sought in an ideal partner, Yang seemed to have a good heart, and Blake had little fear about them getting along in the future.

But who would they be paired with?

The obvious answer disturbed her slightly. Yang's sister, Ruby, desperately wanted them to share a team. And the four of them had fought well together during initiation. Blake had no problem with Ruby. But she was partnered with Weiss, and there were way too many ways Blake could think of for that to go wrong.

Blake got to where most of the students were already lined up and compared her line number with several other students. Sure enough, she found that her line number was three behind Ren. And who was two behind Ren? Weiss Schnee.

Blake awkwardly took her place next to the girl in white. The places on either side of them would presumably be filled by the sisters.

Weiss gave her a polite nod followed by a concerned frown. "You were partnered with Yang weren't you?"

Blake gave her an odd look. Weiss knew very well who their partners were. She nodded. "Yeah."

Weiss sighed dramatically. "As if Ruby wasn't bad enough? Now I have to deal with her sister too."

"Hmm." Blake acknowledged Weiss' concerns, but she was more caught up with concerns of her own. What had she done to deserve this? Well, if she was honest with herself, quite a lot. But a White Fang defector and the SDC heiress on the same team? Seriously?

Blake had hoped for teammates that she could learn to trust. An entirely faunus team would have been ideal but unlikely. A partly faunus team with a couple decent humans would be acceptable. Blake was already beginning to suspect that she could trust Yang. Was another faunus and another decent human too much to ask for?

Ruby might be decent. Blake was not sure. But with her obvious hyperness, Blake doubted she could keep a secret if she tried. And then there was Weiss. Most of what Blake knew about the Schnee family came from White Fang propaganda or the media. She knew little about them personally, but the girl's attitude over the last day did not give her much hope.

Blake had hoped that even if she kept her ears hidden in public, she would have a team she could trust with her faunus identity in private. By the look if things, that would not be the case. Beacon was supposed to be her fresh start after the disaster of the White Fang, but right now, the future felt uncertain. Keeping her ears hidden morning and night for four years was going to be next to impossible.

Next to her, Weiss let out a resigned sigh. "It's going to be a long four years."

"Hmm." Blake agreed. Then she frowned and turned to the girl next to her, wondering how she recognized Blake's thoughts so perfectly. But Weiss was not looking at Blake. Her eyes were glued on Ruby and Yang approaching the now almost fully formed line. Blake's ears would have noticed the sisters' chatter before Weiss if she had not been so lost in thought.

As the pair took their places on either side of Weiss and Blake, Weiss gave them a disapproving scowl. "You were almost late. The ceremony starts in a minute."

Ruby was too busy jumping up and down excitedly chattering about being on a team with her sister. Yang, however, noticed Weiss' comment. "Almost late…as in not actually late at all. Chill out, we know what we're doing."

Weiss probably would have retorted, but at that minute, Ozpin called the auditorium to order and began announcing teams. Groups of four students stepped up on the stage and one by one became teams. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren became team JNPR. When Jaune was named team leader, Ruby cheered while Weiss muttered. "Seriously?"

Blake was inclined to agree with Weiss on that one. She would not have picked the awkward blond as the leader of the new team. Before she could ponder the irony that she agreed with Weiss Schnee on anything, Ozpin began calling for the final new team to step onstage.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long"


End file.
